I'll find hope in you
by Soprettytome
Summary: Et si la personne qui pouvait vraiment aider James était Lily? Sixième année- OS


**Disclaimer**- Je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling, je n'ai pas écrit Harry Potter, je ne possède pas les lieux, les personnages et même pas les 7 livres..

Le titre est inspirée d'une très bonne chanson de Switchfoot- _You_

Second one-shot de mon histoire (suite de _Maybe tomorrow_) . Un troisième est à venir pour conclure.

Enjoy!

* * *

**I'll find hope**

Un soir de février, alors qu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque, elle pénétra dans la salle commune pour trouver que la grande majorité des élèves était déjà dans les dortoirs. Elle allait pour faire de même lorsqu'une personne attira son attention. Dans un coin de la salle, James Potter était assis à une table, face à un livre qu'il paraissait fixer. Elle resta plantée au milieu du chemin, partagée entre le désir d'aller lui parler et sa réticence à s'approcher de celui qu'elle cherchait à fuir depuis plusieurs années. Elle se décida en voyant qu'il n'allait visiblement pas tourner la page de son livre.

Elle s'assit face à lui sans qu'il ne reconnaisse sa présence et pesa le poids des mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

En remontant ses affaires dans le dortoir au retour des vacances de fin d'année , elle avait croisé James qui ne l'avait même pas reconnue et était passé le visage sans émotions. Depuis, la jeune gryffondor s'était aperçue qu'il n'avait plus cet œil si vif et pétillant qui avait pu si souvent l'importuner quand il était à son détriment. Bien sûr, il continuait avec brio sa saison de quidditch, ses notes n'avaient que peu chuté et il continuait quelques tours de Maraudeur mais il manquait un quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pu comprendre alors.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard, excédée par ce mystère qu'elle s'était résolue à parler à Sirius. Tous deux étaient parvenus à construire une amitié inattendue depuis le début de leur sixième année.  
D'abord inconfortable, Sirius avait argumenté que ce n'était pas sa place de confier ce qui s'était passé avec James. Lily n'avait pas cédé et Sirius avait craqué, la faisant jurer de ne pas le mêler à tout ça. Une maladie magique avait emporté le père de Potter au cours des vacances de Noël. Cela fit un choc à la jeune femme. Elle l'avait vu venir chercher James et Sirius à King's cross à peine un mois plus tôt. Il avait arboré le même air malicieux que son fils lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu les sermonner.

Cela résonnait surtout la perte assez proche de sa mère. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre ce par quoi il passait. Restait le problème de l'aborder, comment lui parler.. Même pour une banale conversation, elle ne savait comment s'y prendre alors devoir engager quelque chose de plus personnel paraissait impossible. Pourtant, elle savait que si quelqu'un était à même d'aider James, elle était sûrement la personne de choix.

-C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre?

James releva la tête, assimilant seulement maintenant qu'elle était auprès de lui. Il affichait un regard d'incompréhension. Elle éclaircit alors sa voix et montra de la tête son livre.

-Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas tourné de pages.

-Oh.  
Le regard brun du jeune homme vola vers le livre. Il le referma brusquement et le posa sur la table avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Lily flancha. Visiblement, cette méthode d'approche n'était pas la meilleure. Elle aurait pu fonctionner il y a quelques temps, mais elle devait désormais revoir ses plans. Il n'était pas le même James Potter qui réagissait au quart de tour à ses attaques plus ou moins directes.  
Aucun mot ne semblait correct pour faire parler le jeune homme et ceux qu'elle prononça furent les derniers auxquels elle aurait pensé.

-Si seulement la neige pouvait tenir..

James Potter semblait encore plus confus, mais cette fois, Lily ne pouvait l'aider, elle-même surprise par sa spontanéité.

-Je ne sais pas non plus d'où ça venait, sourit-elle, mais c'est vrai, c'est tellement agréable de se lever le matin et de découvrir un paysage tout blanc.. avant qu'il ne soit bouleversé par les célèbres batailles de neige des Maraudeurs.. D'ailleurs, où sont tes fameux acolytes?

-Sirius a dit quelque chose à propos d'une retenue dans la salle des trophées..

Sa voix ne dépassait pas le stade de murmure.

-Et tu n'étais pas avec eux pour leur dernière blague? Je croyais que vous ne vous sépariez jamais..

-Les temps changent alors.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, ça ne t'aidera pas tu sais..

-De quoi est-ce que..

James s'arrêta en cours de phrase et il comprit avec le regard insistant de Lily qu'elle était au courant. Elle savait tout. Il se renfrogna un instant, sûrement pensant qu'elle allait, elle aussi, lui présenter ses plus sincères condoléances.

Mais rien ne vint.

- Je suis aussi passée par le stade où tu penses que t'éloigner de tout le monde te rapprochera de ce que tu as perdu. Si seulement c'était aussi simple.. Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de vraiment tourner la page..

Lily allait mieux mais la période des fêtes de Noël avait été très différente. Elle était en compagnie de son père, totalement métamorphosé par la perte de sa femme, Petunia aussi désagréable que d'habitude et Vernon, le cochon qui lui servait de futur mari. Elle avait d'abord voulu rester à Poudlard, ayant peur de ne pas supporter les fêtes de famille sans une partie de sa famille justement, mais la jeune fille s'était rappelée que son père avait besoin d'elle. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était mécontente d'être revenue à Poudlard.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous aurons de meilleurs moments. Pour l'instant, ça paraît impossible mais tu trouveras quelque chose à laquelle te raccrocher. Et tu n'es pas seul, tu as Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Lily se sentait idiote de ressortir ce que chaque personne lambda lui avait dit après le décès de sa mère '_Mais tu as toujours tes amis_'. A ce moment là, elle les détestait. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que les amis ne remplaceraient jamais l'amour maternel?  
Et voilà, qu'elle était ceux-là même qu'elle méprisait, n'avait-elle rien de mieux à dire à Potter- à James?

Elle poussa un long soupir.

-Je raconte n'importe quoi ,reprit-elle alors qu'il n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux vers elle. Bien sûr que tu te sens seul dans des moments comme ça. Bien sûr, que tes amis ne sont et ne seront pas suffisants. Tu veux savoir, je suis rentrée pendant les vacances de Noël car je voulais être là pour mon père. Je me réveillais chaque matin, pensant que ma mère m'attendrait dans la cuisine avec le bacon qu'elle avait l'habitude de me préparer à cette période. C'était notre petit rituel, tu sais, je me réveillais, me précipitais dans la cuisine où je la voyais faire griller le bacon en chantant d'horribles cantiques.

Elle soupira, nostalgique de ces moments, pensant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû plus en profiter, se joindre avec sa mère dans sa chorale improvisée.

James avait le regard brouillé et la fixait à travers ses cheveux aussi désordonnés qu'à l'habitude.

-Cette année, je me suis réveillée et la maison était incroyablement vide. Mon père était parti travailler de bonne heure, ne supportant plus cette maison avec _son_ absence. Ma sœur m'ignorait comme à son habitude et effectuait sûrement ses derniers achats de Noël. Il n'y avait que moi..et le silence. J'ai descendu les quelques marches de l'escalier, m'attendant à voir apparaître ma mère quelque part. Que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague et qu'elle se soit cachée derrière la porte après avoir préparé mon petit-déjeuner.

La voix de Lily fit un trémolo mais elle se reprit, ne voulant pas craquer à ce point de sa tirade.

-J'ai ouvert la porte, il faisait froid. Elle n'était évidemment pas derrière la porte.. Puis..

-Oui? Souffla t-il, la poussant à poursuivre de manière à peine audible.

- J'étais incapable de me préparer du bacon, pas que je ne sache pas comment faire... Je ne _pouvais_ simplement pas.. C'était son rôle, je ne voulais pas lui voler et emporter les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. Alors j'ai allumé la radio. Les chants de Noël ont rompu le silence mais je n'avais jamais eu aussi froid.

Des larmes traversaient les deux visages. Elle mettait en mots, pour la première fois depuis que c'était arrivé, ce qu'il avait ressenti. Quoiqu'il fasse, il était emprisonné par un vide. Un froid qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. Un engourdissement de son cerveau, de ses pensées et ses émotions. Un manque inexplicable que personne n'avait semblé capable de comprendre. Jusqu'à ce moment.

-Il.. Il m'avait demandé de choisir le sapin.

James eut un rire amer.

-Depuis que je suis enfant, mon père choisissait le sapin et après de nombreuses réclamations de ma part, il m'avait expliqué que seul un œil avisé pouvait choisir _Le_ sapin de noël mais que viendrait un jour où je le ferai à sa place. ... J'étais tellement fier d'avoir enfin cet "œil avisé" cette année.. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que ça cachait..

James se tût et les deux se perdirent dans leurs pensées respectives, noyés par les regrets. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait dû rentrer un peu plus chez elle durant les vacances. Au lieu de ça, elle était restée à Poudlard avec ses amies, évitant en même temps de nouvelles confrontations avec Pétunia. James s'en voulait de ne pas avoir perçu plus tôt les signes de maladie de son père. Ah, il avait été futé, il avait même bluffé sa femme, ne voulant pas 'ternir les dernières fêtes de fin d'année qu'ils passeraient ensemble', leur avait-il confié dans les derniers jours.

-Tu crois que tu pourras refaire du bacon?

Lily mit quelques secondes à saisir la pertinence de la question. Derrière cette interrogation incongrue, se trouvait un vrai message: penses tu que cette souffrance s'atténuera? La vie reprendra t-elle son cours?

- Certains jours, j'en suis persuadée..

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Tumeur au cerveau.

Il hocha la tête, sachant plus que quiconque qu'un 'désolé' ne valait rien face à la douleur de perdre un parent.

Tout avait été si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à sa mère.Il est vrai que durant l'été , Mary Evans s'était trouvée plus fatiguée que d'habitude mais rien de très surprenant en pleins préparatifs du mariage de Petunia. Fin septembre, elle s'était plainte de maux de tête et après consultation, il s'était avéré qu'une tumeur s'était développée. Il était hélas impossible de l'opérer, la tumeur se situant au niveau de l'aire motrice. Madame Evans était alors contrainte de suivre un traitement assez lourd. Lily devait rentrer pour les vacances d'Halloween pour passer le plus de temps possible avec sa mère.Hélas, une dizaine de jours avant, elle s'était éteinte. Le soir même au dîner, la jeune fille avait reçu un hibou de son père et elle s'était effondrée.

Sortant de ces pensées douloureuses, Lily s'aperçut que ni elle ni James n'avaient prononcé de mots depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Dans d'autres circonstances, avec d'autres personnes, elle aurait été embarrassée et aurait cherché à rompre ce silence mais pas avec lui. Leur silence n'était pas embarrassant. Ils avaient atteint un équilibre, tous deux sachant ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir et ce qu'il était inutile de dire – les simples politesses, les phrases toutes fabriquées.

Jamais Lily ne s'était sentie aussi proche de James. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentait à propos de ça, être sur la même longueur d'onde que James n'était pas chose courante.

Les deux gryffondors, face à face, capables de reconnaître ce froid assourdissant qui les envahissait lorsqu'un souvenir revenait, avaient un point commun dont chacun avait maintenant conscience.

-Bonne nuit, James

Le garçon reporta ses yeux sur l'extérieur tandis que la demoiselle approchait les escaliers menant au dortoir. Là, sur la deuxième marche, elle se retourna et ne put s'empêcher d'observer quelques secondes de plus celui qu'elle avait considéré pendant longtemps comme la personne la plus insupportable de Poudlard. Il était tourné vers la pénombre, les bras entourant ses jambes et le menton sur ses genoux.

_Oui, la vie reprendrait finalement son cours.._

-Bonne nuit, Lily..

Cette nuit de février, où les premiers flocons de neige tenaient au sol, fixa l'espace d'un instant le moment où ces deux élèves, si différents aux lumières du jour, avaient partagé bien plus que chacun n'aurait pu exprimer. Un réconfort mutuel, un soutien, une présence.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop dans le pathos..  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) (Ou même plusieurs si ça vous tient vraiment à cœur :P)

En attendant le prochain épisode..


End file.
